Sakharrid Dynasty
This is a custom lore page about the player Herodain. It uses various members of the Sakharrid Dynasty to tell the mostly accurate tale of his time on the server. Origins of the Dynasty The Sakharrid Dynasty is a succession of noblemen in Near Harad. The family origins remain clouded in mystery, although it is understood that The First Sakharrid wandered into the fertile valleys from the plains of Far Harad. Historians have searched far and wide for the origins of the Sakharrid bloodlines. It is generally agreed that they originate from the Jungles of Far Harad. Although the exact region is not commonly agreed on. There are two prevailing theories. The first is based on inscriptions found in the ancient capital of Ya'ax Kaah, which suggest the family, whether are exiles or refugees of the cities fall, fled north in search of a better life. The second is based upon stories and legends of the men in the Kanuka forests. These legends suggest that the Sakharrids have tribal origins in the coastal regions of these forests. Either way, the ancestors of the Sakharrs ventured north in search of a better life. Through deep marshes, endless plains and blistering deserts they ventured. The journey took generations, as they meandered their way through the lands of Far Harad. But wherever they went, rumours of a northern land followed. Rumours of fertile valleys of orchids and vineyards, palaces of Emperors and seats of power. The men and women in Far Harad sang songs of Mt Astras, a great Harpy and of an Empress. The First Sakharrid The first and only member of the original Sakharrid's to reach the fertile valleys of Near Harad was The First Sakharrid. It is unknown whether or not there are distant relatives of the Dynasty in other regions of Far Harad, but legend has it there are. The First Sakharrid was immediately drawn to the famed city of Ajtiaz al-Harad, seat of the Astrasi-Empress Shamiir and renowned throughout Middle-earth and Harad for its palace and markets. Once he reached the city he made a living as a merchant, travelling the fertile valley with goods from Ajtiaz traders. At first he barely made enough to survive, but with time he built up a reputation and earned more. After many years he purchased a house in an up-market district. To this day the very same house remains in the hands of the family, kept as a reminder of where it all began. For this is where The First Sakharrid started to become notable. Although he would not go much further in life, future generations of Sakharrid's would become renowned the world over. The First Sakharrid passed away at a ripe age, leaving his only son, The Second Sakharrid, as his sole heir. The Second Sakharrid, Lord of Tijara Sakharr II The Second Sakharrid, who would later be known as Lord of Tijara Sakharr II, was the first of the family to break into politics. Growing up in the capital of the greatest Empire in Middle-earth inspired him. So hearing of a position in the border town of Tijara, he moved west to the Umbar border. With permission from the Empress, Sakharr II assumed the his new position as Lord of Tijara. Tijara held strategic importance for eradicating Umbar of the remnants of Gondorian invaders from the Numenorean conquest. But throughout Sakharr's time at Tijara the Empire tightened its grasp over Umbar as the Kingdom of Gondor retreated to the north. The Third Sakharrid, Vizier of Near Harad Sakharr III The Third Sakharrid loved to travel. He spent most of his time wandering the lands of Near Harad, from the markets at Ajtiaz, the remnants of Gondorian-Umbar forts and the city of Harnen in the Great Desert. But it was the great Cedar Forests of the Southron Coasts that he fell in love with. Eventually settling in a region known as 'Cedar Road', he founded a new city. The city thrived off of the trade of Cedar wood, exporting it across the lands, from the depths of Harad to the plains of Rhudel, and even to the dark lands of Mordor. Meanwhile in Ajtiaz, the Astrasi Empress Shamiir was growing tired of rulership, and so decided to name a new Serpentlord for Near Harad. Having met Sakhar III a number of times, the new Serpentlord, Arakhar, appointed The Third Sakharrid as his Vizier (2nd in command). This made Sakharr III the first of the family to assume a seat on the Astrasi High-Council in Bureathial. It was while Vizier Sakhar III was on a river cruise near Cedar Road that news of a war between the Southrons and Dwarves of the far-off mountains had broken out, following a period of rising tensions. Sakharr III largely presided at Ajtiaz for the duration of the war, where Council meetings were held. After the fall of Harnen, Sakharr III took part in the battle for Ajtiaz. Victory in Ajtiaz marked a turning point in the war, which resulted in a peace settlement and an end to Dwarven aggression. The Fourth Sakharrid, Red Serpentlord of Near Harad Sakharr IV The Fourth Sakharrid The Fifth Sakharrid, Serpentlord of Near Harad Sakharr V The Fifth Sakharrid The Sixth Sakharrid, Emperor of the Astrasi Empire Sakharr VI The Sixth Sakharrid The Seventh Sakarrid, Consul of Khopazul Sakharr VII The Seventh Sakharrid Category:Evil Category:Men of the Shadow Category:Players Category:Dynasty Category:Harad